Private Eyes & Public Knowledge!
by Nightlife Eyes
Summary: Brooke Davis & her brother Nathan run a detective agency. She catches cheaters for a living... she was never supposed to become one. But when she met Haley James she broke all of her own rules... and the rules of others too. AU! Baley! R&R! Femslash.
1. Welcome To My World Prologue

**Private Eyes & Public Knowledge!**

_Summary:__ Brooke Davis is 26 and runs a private detective angency along with her brother Nathan. She catches cheaters for a living... she was never supposed to become one. But when she met Haley James she broke all her own rules and the rules of others too. Baley! AU!_

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE GIRL/GIRL I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE! SORRY BUT LEARN TO DEAL OR FIND THE DOOR! I do hope that people will have an open mind though!**

**A/N: ****TOTALLY AU! New story from me... i know i know i can hear the groaning from hear. Honestly. I try to entertain and i get groaned and moaned and booed and hissed at. Honestly people let's get some perspective it's not like i'm not going to update my other stories. i will.**

**GOOD THINGS COME TO THOSE WHO WAIT!**

**Leafrn to deal. I'm not a fast weriter or updater but i just need inspiration and besides the idea wouldn't go away.**

**I'm doing you a favour if you think about it... i wrote the idea down, it's out of my head, that means there's room in my head, the more room in my head the my ideas i can come up with for my stories, and then if i have ideas i'll write them and update!**

**See?**

**I'm helping you...**

**Did i convince anyone?**

**No? Didn't think so. I didn't really expect to.**

**Anyway...**

**This is the situation:**

**Brooke and Natha****n Davis are brother and sister.**

**Brooke is 26 and Nathan is 29. Their parents owned the Davis Detective Angency but they died in a car crash when Brooke was 13 and Nathan 16.**

**Brooke and Nathan are best friends.**

**They now run the Davis Detective Agency together.**

**Haley is married to Lucas and thinks he's having an affair, she goes to Brooke to hire her to find out.**

**Brooke DID NOT know Haley or Lucas before Haley hired her. Neither did Nathan.**

**Bevin, Brooke, Skills and Nathan grew up together and they met Jake and Peyton in college.**

**First chapter's in Brooke's POV for the most part until the last few lines.**

**A/N 2: Also possibley the longest chapter in the history of ever! And yes it is only the first chapter! I didn't screw up i just didn't stop writing!**

**And this author's note isn't helping things...**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 1! Welcome To My World (Prologue)**

My name is Brooke Davis, I'm 26 years old, I have long brown hair and brown eyes, I hate anchovies and at 12.30am on a Wednesday night I was sitting my parked car across the street from the 'Blue Diamond' Hotel where it was 16 degrees outside. I shuddered and took a sip from my coffee before putting it back in the cup holder and then trying to turn on the heat I sighed.

I was so bored. I remember doing exactly the same thing I was doing then years ago. Bored out of my mind at midnight in a parked car across from a hotel, coffee in hand, camera in reach and geography homework on my lap. I hated geography with a passion and from the 18 of March onwards it hated me. Or rather my teacher did. Mrs Jenson was a cranky middle aged woman who never seemed to have fun or any time for me and the fact I didn't understand the work. I later found out this was because she was too busy organising secret meeting with a man who would later run for mayor of our city. This discovery was made on a night like this. Me, as a seventeen year old sitting in my old second hand car that I'd paid for myself and was proud of trying to work out the answer to the tediously boring and pointless questions we'd been set for homework my Mrs Jenson when I caught sight of my mark and his companion leaving the hotel. They were standing by their cars and I got the mother of all money shots. It was Mrs Jenson making out with a past candidate for senator such an opportunity should be taken as it's given. Quickly and with no remorse. Yes Mrs Jenson definitely hated me, but also passed me in geography after I asked for help with the question she'd set.

_Jumping out of the car I'd rushed over to Mrs Jenson with my geography homework in hand and camera around my neck._

_"Mrs Jenson." I'd called. She turned and I think I almost gave her a heart attack, her lover too._

_"Can you help me with question 6?" I asked shoving the homework in her face._

_"I was sitting over there__ in my car__ trying to work it out when I spotted you." I said smiling. She was stunned._

_"Or rather my good old Nikon did." I added motioning to my camera.__ She looked at me with her eyes wide and her mouth open in shock, she looked kind of like a fish._

_"What a surprise running into you at 12 o clock on a Thursday night? I was just sitting in my car and there you were. You and you're friend. Oh wait I'm sorry husband." I said._

_"We're not married." They both exclaimed._

_"Really coz your wedding rings beg to differ." I told them feeling very brave._

_"What are you doing here Brooke?" Mrs Jenson had asked me then._

_"A job of course." I told her. "Some lady called Elizabeth Smith asked me to." And that's when the man next to her went completely white and Mrs Jenson paled too._

_"Well I've got to go. Home work to do you know." I said taking my folder back and turning to go. I stopped and looked back._

_"I gather you won't mind if I'm late for class tomorrow?" I asked smiling. "I mean I was working. I have to get home. Then I have homework to do and I should get a good's night sleep you know. I guess I'll see you in class."_

And then I'd left and driven home. Yes revenge was sweet and blackmail sweeter. But the sweetest thing of all was the A I got in geography that year.

Just as I was about to put my car into drive and leave for the night I saw movement in the doorway of the room I'd been watching all night. A man stood in the doorway and fixed his tie and a woman came into view. I grabbed my camera which I had left on the passenger seat and snapped a couple of shots as the man and woman kissed. A couple more money shots and the man left, the woman waited ten minutes and left too. As she drove off I snapped another photo of her licence plate before following her lead and going home.

Sounds stalker-ish doesn't it? Well it kind of is in some ways. However when you find one of the duo is married it's not that bad, well for me anyway.

The next morning I woke up and grabbed my camera and laptop to see if my midnight money shots would actually hold up under the light of day without me being sleep deprived or wound up on coffee. I looked through them and realised that they're perfect. As I sat there I ran a check on the woman's number plate, as my trusty laptop searched for her name and address I went to the kitchen in search for coffee. Just as I suspected there was some in the pot, nice and warm. I poured myself a mug and begin to pad my way back to my bedroom in my bunny slippers when I saw my phone buzzing on the counter. I grabbed it at read the message from Nathan. I think it was the 20th message he'd sent me.

**Hey Brookie.**

**Just checking in. Hope last night went well.**

**Any money shots?**

**How are Floppsy and Moppsy doing?**

I looked down at my feet and considered this. For 9 years old my slippers are doing fine. Nathan always teases me about still having them.

**Oh by the way if you haven't figured it out i think i may have broken the coffee maker.**

I looked down at the coffee in my hand and took a tentitive sip. It was disgusting. Pulling a face i went over to the sink and poured the now brown sludge down the drain.

**Sorry. :P**

**And i'm not sure if the toaster works.**

**Anyway i'm almost done on the Mackerson case.**

**Should be home soon.**

_**Nate.**_

_**P.S We're out of muffins. Try and fix that can you?**_

I walked over to the pantry and found that Nathan was right. We were out of muffins. And I found that he ate the last one. When I reached my computer again the search had came back and I found that Miss Midnight Booty Call's real name was Susanne Richmond. I wrote this in black marker on the bottom of her photo and tacked it up on my pin up board. Susanne now joined blonde Elizabeth, brunette Theresa, and raven haired Olivia.

Considering that all these photos had been taken at different motels over the past two weeks I'd say that Mrs Alexander had something to worry about because Mr Alexander seemed to be busy but in an entirely different way than first thought. He was not working late to save money for their anniversary holiday but rather he was screwing anything in a skirt at dodgy looking motels all over the city at late hours.

Aunt Karen rang me then. She and her husband Keith had been family friends for years. She owned the best cafe in our city. Karen's Cafe. I lived for their waffles and would've died without her chocolate muffins. Which I made a mental note I should get more of. Keith was a lawyer and his office was next to me and my brother Nathan's, previously our parent's office. Our parents died in a car crash when I was 13 and Nathan had been 16, they had been killed in a car accident and ever since then and even sometimes before then Karen and Keith had taken care of us. Our parents were often away on business or busy with important cases so Karen used to make sure we had good meals and were going to school when our parents couldn't.

I had Karen leave aside some muffins for me to pick and checked the fridge making a list of everything to buy. I organised an appointment with Mrs Alexander to give her an update and decided to leave the office closed while I did the shopping.

An hour later I had gotten everything on the list and stopped in at Karen's. I went and opened up the office. For the first few hours it was answering phones and telling some guy for the fifth time that no we were not Tony's Pizzeria but instead The Davis Detective Agency. I organised appointments with clients for updates and scheduled appointments for people whose wives and husbands were cheating, whose children were running wild, whose parents were cheating or whose uncle was stealing from the family business.

Nathan had checked in with me and said that his car had broken down and that he was going to be later than expected.

At times he was the obsessive over protective brother, it suited him though and i was glad to have him care.

The phone rang again and it was my best friend Bevin. I'd known her since i was like 5.

"Hey Brooke it's me." She said chirpily. She was always happy and sometimes that got on my nerves but even if i could i'd never change her.

"Hey Bev what's up?" i asked.

"Well i just saw _him_ with _her_ and let me tell you she is as ugly as that funky smelling trippy rug Skills won't throw away. You know the gross one he keeps in his study?" Bevin asked. I laughed, she always could make me better.

"Yeah i know the one." I told her. "It's the one we tried to set on fire to get rid of it but found it's like indestructable or something."

"I know! It's like it's ickyness protects it or something." She told me and i could practically hear her crinkle her nose.

"Well that's an extremely ugly rug." I said.

"And she's an extremely ugly tramp." Bevin tells me matter-of-factly.

"I'm sure Bev." I told her. I know she's trying to make me feel better but talking about _him_ is something i don't want to do.

"She is. And he looks horrible." Bevin told me.

"Bev i saw _him_ yesterday walking in the park with _her_ and they looked pretty happy, making out against a tree in public and everything." I told her and it was true.

"Oh." Bevind said obviously annoyed and not sure what to say.

"It's totally fine Bev, i'm totally fine ok?" i told her.

"Brooke you deserve so much better. If i see him again i'm going to kick him in the nuts." Bevin promised and i laughed. I could tell she was happy to have heard me laugh.

"And her well that little bitch just better watch out. I'll beak her." Bevin told me and i know she could do it. Bevin might look like a sweet little innocent blonde you'd never hurt a fly but believe me if she wanted to she could kill you.

"I know you would. Thanks." I said and i'm suprisingly happy considering the current conversation topic.

"Bye B." She said. "I just wanted to make sure you're ok."

"I know Bev. And i love you for it but really i promise i'm fine." I told her.

"See ya." Bevin said.

"Bye." And i hung up the phone.

It was about 4 pm when a young woman came through the door and requested to speak with a detective.

"You are already." I informed her. "Brooke Davis of Davis Detectives. How can I help?""I think my husband's cheating on me." She told me. Blunt and to the point. I liked that.

"Well come into our main office and I'll see what I can do." I said and we journeyed into the office. I sat in the large comfortable chair behind the desk that for some reason Nathan always seemed to mange to secure. I remind myself to try and fix this before turning to the woman who's taken the seat across from me.

"What's your name?" I asked pulling up a new file on our computer.

"I'm Haley James Scott and I think my husband is having an affair." Haley told me.

"Ok and what makes you think this?" I asked.

"He's always working late but he doesn't have any major projects due, he often smells like women's perfume but it's the kind I hate and never wear, he just hired a new sectary and has now been spending even more time at the office and I've checked our bank account. He's been taking out strange amounts of money but I never see a dime of it." Haley explain.

'Bingo.' I thought. 'We got ourselves a cheater.' However I remained professional and explained that there could be a number of reasons to explain these incidents.

"He's come home with lipstick on his neck once and I've also found women's underwear in the backseat of his car." Haley told me stopping my 'I'm sure your husband loves you, think rationally, your marriage is great, don't be paranoid' speech.

"Well then let's see. What services were you hoping we could supply?" I asked.

"I want you to tail him, photography him, find out who's he's screwing and find a way out of the contract I signed at the beginning of our marriage." Haley said.

"A pre-nup?" I asked.

"In a way. I've cheated on him in the past but I don't think he knows. If we get divorced and go to court his lawyers will drag it all up and I'll have to give him everything. He could even get some of my future earnings." Haley said.

"I'll see what I can do." I told her. We set up to meet again the next day and I head home to change and get organised for work tonight. I have to tail a young man who's recently married my client's daughter. My clients feels her son-in-law is only after money and is cheating on her daughter... who by the way I happen to know is sleeping with their pool boy.

I went home and changed ready to go running. But then my phone buzzed again and a got a text message from Peyton.

**Hey B. Davis. P.Sawyer here.**

Duh. Caller I.D Peyt. I thought and rolled my eyes.

**Just checking in. I ra****n into Bevin when i was picking**

**Jenny up from school and she said you sa****w that**

**cheating scum bag. H****ope he rots in hell. Jenny says**

**she never liked him ****and that he smelled funny. Like**

**cheese and Jake's socks**** and our attic. I'm pretty sure**

**that's a bad thing.**** lol**

**We love you B. Look out for yourself ok?**

**W****e want to keep you around.**

**Check in later.**

**Love ya!**

**xxx-ooo-xxx**

I sent her a message back and told her i was fine and demanded to give Jenny a kiss for me before i went on my run.

I love running, it's how I escape. I was on the track team in high school and I try to run once a week. It takes my mind off everything. On my run I tried to think about what I was going to have to do this week. The next meeting with Haley, telling Mrs Alexander the bad news, shadowing Miss Young because a student of hers parents think she might be having an affair with their son, a couple more nights on the case with the mother-in-law from hell, the cheating daughter, barely legal but total hot pool boy and possible cheating husband... The Johnson case. Gotta tell you I'd hate to be Henry Kane if he is cheating, Gloria Johnson does not seem to be a woman you want to cross, I'm assuming her daughter Grace is the same.

I go through what appointments I have and remind myself I hate a doctor's checkup and also to get my hair cut. At this point of my run I stop on a corner and taking my heart rate by putting my index and middle finger to my neck. Breathing heavily as I count in my head I look around and only then realise where I am. I'm standing across the street from my old family home. I shake my head and quickly continue on my way.

I live in the apartment me and Nathan bought with our parent's life insurance money when we were just kids. He now lives in a room above our office that we cleared out. He moved out when I was 21. We both lived in my apartment until he moved out; the apartment building is just down the street from Karen and Keith's. Karen and Keith were our legal guardians and we lived with them for about a year but then me and Nathan decided we shouldn't burden them anymore. Nathan said that he wanted to look after me and step-up, be the man he knew Mum and dad would be proud of, Karen and Keith respected that and helped us find an apartment close to them so we'd be safe and could get them if we needed them. It hurt too much. It hurt to sell it too but we needed to move.

Mum and Dad were high school sweethearts, they met when they were 14 but hated each other for 2 years, when they were sixteen they realised it wasn't hate. It was love. They got together then and were together until they graduated high school. They took a break for about six months, but Dad flew out to New York, where Mum was living and told her he couldn't live without her, she said she couldn't live without him either and had spent every day thinking about him. Dad proposed and he and Mum got married at 20. They travelled around the world and did stupid crazy things and then Mum found out she was pregnant and they decided to move here to raise their family. They moved into our house and we didn't move until they died. It wasn't that we wanted to leave but we couldn't stay because every time single second we were there it hurt.

Too many things reminded us of them.

The front door that Dad painted red the day I came home from the hospital. The small window near the top had a smear of paint over the glass and the doorframe had paint on it too because Dad didn't tape it off.

The tyre swing tied to the big oak tree I noticed is still there but doesn't seem to have been used in a while.

That same tree holding the tyre swing has Penelope & Jonathon surrounded by a love heart carved into its trunk and had since they first bought the house.

The second doorway of the hallway had me and Nathan's height ever since we were born. It had mum and dads' too, but they hadn't changed since they did them when I was 5. My heights were in purple and Nathan's in green.

The scratches on the wooden floor of the back hallway where me and Nathan used to slid around on the large computer chair. Mum hated that and we got grounded for it.

The broken lock on the cupboard under the stairs. Nathan had gotten locked in there when he was little and playing hide and seek with our cousins. He'd been stuck in there for a few hours and to get him out they had to break the lock to get him out.

The carpet in the lounge room has a wine stain from a dinner party they had for Dad's fortieth, that night was funny. Mum, dad, aunty Karen, uncle Keith, one of my best friends Bevin and her parents, Nathan's friend Jake and his parents, basically all Dad's family, lots of family friends. Everybody was having a great time and began to sing karaoke and dance, that's when mum dropped her glass and the red wine was spilt. Everyone had stopped and starred saying 'Uh Oh' like they were five before they forgot about it, refilled the glass and continued to sing and dance.

The big kitchen window Dad caught me climbing back in after sneaking out for a party one time.

The faint blue, red, green, purple, black and yellow crayon marks on the wall across from the bathroom. I was three and I ran out of paper to colour with.

The rose bushes in the front yard along the side fence that were still growing well. Mum planted them one summer and loved looking after them.

The black marks on the kitchen counter from when mum tried to cook pancakes but ended up being on the phone to her friend Marie and set the frying pan down and left. When she came back it was almost on fire.

The shelves on the kitchen wall that Dad had made. Two of them. One was a lot bigger because he'd made them at different times and didn't bother to measure. The longer one was on the bottom and within a week the top shorter one had lost one screw and fallen down to the second on a slope. We'd never bothered to fix it. Dad had joked that he worked hard on them; our mother said it gave the house character.

She said the back porch that was half covered in ivy and half still clinging to its chipped white paint had character too.

The handmade window boxes Mum painted bright pink and then planted her flowers in and tended to most days.

The staircase I'd fallen down and broken my arm when I was eight and Mum had looked after me.

The roof tiles Nathan had broken when he'd climbed on the roof and Dad had to get a ladder and get him down.

The cubby house mum and dad built and decorated for me and Nathan in the tree in our backyard, I wonder if it's still there.

The dent in the wall of the back room from the time Nathan was teaching me to play basketball; inside... it was raining after all. We tried to cover it up by drawing a picture but Mum knew and never fixed it. She said when you lived in a house you had to really live in it to make it a home and all the memories we made did that.

The pool that we built after one of the hottest summers ever when I was seven. The same pool Nathan pushed me in the deep end when I wasn't a confident swimmer. The same pool I learnt to swim in.

My room, nail polish on the wall from when I threw it there after a fight with mum, one I regret. I regret every fight with her, and Dad. The photo's on the wall of all of us smiling and happy. The banner me and Nathan and Dad had painted for Mum's 40th birthday. It was still hanging on the porch out the back.

The obviously new window on the second story against the older ones from when Nathan and his friends put a baseball through it when they were 11.

The old basketball hoop that's still hanging above the garage.

The concrete in the driveway that we wrote our names in. Jonathon, Penny, Nathan & Brooke above our hand prints.

The banner me and Nathan made for mum and Dad's 20th Wedding anniversary. Was still in the garage that had been full of our crap.

We moved everything into a storage locker after we sold the house.

"Brooke?" I heard Nathan call as he entered my apartment.

"Yeah what's up Nate?" I called back and walked down the hall to greet him.

"I finished the job." He told me and put his bags down and put some photos on the bench. I jumped up on the bench and began to look at them.

"So I found out that she was cheating on him. And that she was going at it with not only her ex-husband, his business partner, his brother AND his best friend but she was also sleeping with his son." Nathan said grinning.

"Well I guess you weren't the only one busy over the week." I joked. Nathan smiled.

"How about you? Were you ok?" he asked concerned. I rolled my eyes.

"Nate come on you were gone for a week, I love you but you are not the centre of the universe." I said.

"Oh and what is then?" he asked.

"Me of course." I said and jumped off the bench. Nathan smiled at me.

"Yeah you'd like to think so wouldn't you?" He teased. His face changed and he was now serious Nathan, someone i don't see often unless he's in big brother mode, which actually happens often, less then when we were kids of course.

"But really you were ok?" he asked. I know what he's asking about. How could i forget?

"Nathan come on! I mean yeah it's sucked what's happened over the last week but it's cool. I'm fine." I told him.

"Really?" he asked sceptically.

"Yes Nathan. I've had Bevin ringing me every hour on the hour almost and Peyton's been checking in with me everyday. It gets kinda annoying." I said.

"Come on it's only coz we care." Nathan told me and i rolled my eyes.

"Well can you care less?" i asked, but then i smiled. "i'm joking but seriously were the 22 text messages really nesecary?"

Nathan looked sheepish.

"Ok so maybe i went a little over board but i just wanted to make sure you're ok." He told me.

"I know and i love ya for it." I said.

"next time i see him i'm going to hit him." Nathan told me.

"I know you are. Skills has already offered to beat him up and Jake said he'd help if Chase ever bothered me again." I told Nathan. He nodded.

"Good." He said.

"Oh and Bevin she'd she slap him or kick him in the shins or buts or something." I added. "Peyton promised she'd yell at him." Nathan grinned, he could see Peyton, Bevin, Skills and Jake attacking Chase for hurting me.

"I have the best friends." I grinned. Nathan nodded.

"Have you seen him since?" he asked. I nodded. I had seen him, walking down the street with his little blonde.

"Yeah. He was with Mandy." And i rolled my eyes. "And I mean sure it hurt that he turned out to be a cheating dirt bag but I guess I should've seen the signs right? I mean that's what I do for a living. Catch cheaters." Nathan looked at me sadly and i looked up at him knowing i was going to spill my heart out to him.

"I used to look down on the people that came into our office Nate. I used to wonder what it was that the other person needed from someone else. I didn't think it was anyone's fault but the cheaters of course but I always used to wonder why they hooked up with the person in the first place. I mean there has to be warning signs all over the place when you meet people like that. Were they warning signs Nate? Did I miss them completely?" I asked.

"What? No of course not." Nathan told me quickly.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "When I look back I can see them as clear as day I just want to know why I didn't see them when it was all happening."

"Because hindsight's 20-20 and because if you had or I had or anyone had he would've got his ass kicked long before he did." Nathan reassured me.

"It sucks you know? I thought he was a really nice guy. I wanted him to be a really nice guy." I said.

"Well he wasn't, but he had you fooled and that's ok." Nathan said.

"No it's not." I argued.

"Yeah it is Brooke." Nathan told me.

"But you didn't like him. Did he fool you too?" I asked.

"Look I only didn't like him coz he was dating my little sister ok? I didn't think he was cheating on you. Just that he wasn't good enough for you." Nathan explained. "I've never liked anyone you've dated remember? Granted they have all been dropkicks but still..."

"Hey they have not all been drop kicks." I argued.

"Have too." Nathan said. "Have not." I countered.

"Yes they have and you've broken up with all of them within a few months." Nathan told me.

"No I haven't." I told him.

"Name one guy who you didn't break up with because he was a drop kick within a few months." Nathan said.

"That's easy..." and then I drew a blank. Nathan waited for a minute smiling.

"See?" he said.

"Shut up." I told him and mock glared for emphasis.

"Ok forget if they were drop kicks or not. Name one guy you've dated who you haven't broken up with." Nathan said.

"That's stupid because if I hadn't broken up with them I'd still be dating them." I said.

"See? You haven't met your one yet. When you do you won't break up." He said simply and then grabbed a muffin.

"Hey don't eat those." I exclaimed and ran over to take it from him.

"Why not?" He asked with a mouthful.

"Coz you ate the last one and it's almost dinnertime." I scolded him.

"Yes mum." Nathan joked but we both stopped and starred for a second.

"We're going to have to talk sooner or later." Nathan said.

"I know." I said and crossed my arms.

"Come on." Nathan instructed me and I followed him out the door and he drove to the cemetery, stopping for flowers on the way.

We stood side by side at their graves in silence.

"We miss you." I said talking to the gray slabs of stone and me and Nathan put the flowers on the grave and sit down.

**Jonathon Michael Davis & Penelope Grace Davis**

Under each was their birth date, Dad 12/7/1950 and Mum 28/10/1950. Under that in the middle of both names was 17/4/1970, their wedding day, mum and dad thought it was important because it was when they started their life together officially. Underneath that was two dates, on to the left that read 30/6/1991 the day dad died and then to left was engraved 6/7/1991, the day mum died.

Dad died on impact and Mum went into a coma, she died almost a week after he did. Below these dates were written the words:

**"Love is like summer rain; beautiful, unexpected, refreshing, exciting, amazing, romantic, exhillerating, fun, spontanious and through it all it's worth whatever cold you might catch."**

Brooke and Nathan went back home and while Nathan took a shower and decided to crash and sleep after his long week Brooke got ready to tail Mr. Anderson.

As she sat in her car later that night watching yet another cheating spouse she began to think about her day. Nathan was the greatest brother ever, she was really lucky to have him, he always looked after her and she loved having those kind of talks with him even though it sometimes made her confront things she didn't want to deal with.

She really missed her parents. It was there wedding anniversary today which is why Nathan had insisted on taking her to visit their grave site. She hardly ever went. She stopped by when it was important, birthday's, wedding anniveraries, everday the week they died, Christmas and other important occasions to talk about her life and give them flowers. She never stayed long. It had felt good to go today, she was happy she'd done it.

She thought about her jobs she had this week and somehow ended up thinking about Haley James, her new client. Brooke had been thinking about the young brunette since she'd watch her leave her office and go back to her possibley cheating scum bag of a husband.

There was movement in the window of the house and Brooke snapped some photos of the cheating lovers. She felt kind of pervish and dirty talking pictures of two people in love. But she shook her head and remembered that both of these people were actually involved with significant others. One of which had hired Brooke.

She also reminded herself that if someone had done this for her she wouldn't have gotten so involved with Chase and had her heart broken.

This is what she did... she caught cheaters.

She was never supposed to become one.

**THIS IS ONE OF THE LONGEST CHAPTERS I'VE EVER WRITTER!**

**If you've survived then i guess a congratulaions is in order!**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**This is a new idea and i know i have so many going right now but this wouldn't go away.**

**I promise i'll try to update ASAP!**

**REVIEW!**

**Liza!**

**xxx-ooo-xxx**


	2. MY BIRTHDAY!

It's my birthday on FRIDAY! That's right this Friday.

Friday the 23rd is when I turn 18! That's right the big 1-8!

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Yes this may seem like a let down to u all waiting for the next chap but I'm working on it however my birthday comes first and is better!  
YAY!

Anyway send me really long reviews professing your love for me and this story from now till Friday and even after that but definitely on Friday!

Please?

I love you all!

I'm working on the next chapter but it's hard. I'll get there though!

YAY!

Lyrics for today:  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR LIZA HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! 

Yay for me!

Also the song altered images happy birthday is the best!

O and to HaleyxxBrookeAAF of course I'll marry u! lol I'm thinking next year summer or autumn… what do you think?

JOKING! Or am i?

lol

Bye bye for now my little chickadees!

The nearly 18…

Liza!

xxx-ooo-xxx


	3. The Five Reactions You Get When Telling

**Private Eyes & Public Knowledge!**

_Summary:__ Brooke Davis is 26 and runs a private detective agency along with her brother Nathan. She catches cheaters for a living... she was never supposed to become one. But when she met Haley James she broke all her own rules and the rules of others too. Baley! AU!_

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE GIRL/GIRL I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE! SORRY BUT LEARN TO DEAL OR FIND THE DOOR! I do hope that people will have an open mind though! (but I did put this warning in chap one so you either didn't read it or are a little curious... don't worry I don't judge. Enjoy coz let's face it it's kinda hot! Lol!)**

**I have a basic destination but as for the road I take that's still undecided. Basically I'm making this up as I go but I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 2! The Five Reactions You Get When Telling Someone Their Significant Other Is Cheating!**

There are five main reactions you get when you tell someone that their husband/wife/father/mother/brother/sister/boyfriend/girlfriend/other (tick as appropriate) has been cheating/stealing/pregnant/getting a divorce/seeing your best friend behind your back/screwing their secretary/has a second family/other (tick as appropriate too).

There is:

**The Teary Breakdown.** 'How could she/he/they... _sob sob tear tear, deep breath and some more sobs and tears_ do this to me?' more tears and then they will proceed to cling to me... and tell me they were happy, explain their wedding day/good moments in their lives. (Trust me, not my favourite option.)

**The Angry Freak Out.** _Red faced, fuming, smoke coming from their ears_ 'HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO ME?' this will then be followed by anger ramblings about everything they gave up for the other person/everything they had promised each other/the horrible times they shared and reasons why he/she/they were a horrible person, why they could do a lot better, how they had opportunities to but didn't. Sometimes there will even be something thrown or me shaken. (Again not my favourite option.)

**The Disbelieving Meltdown.** shaking their heads back and forth again and again extremely fast (yes it does make me dizzy most of the time) 'No, no, no he/she/they wouldn't/couldn't/didn't do this to me. Trick photography. You did it just to get money from me. (This could then lead to the Angry Freak Out, not a good choice.) if it doesn't go into the Angry Freak Out this route will continue down Denial river.

'It must have just been a onetime thing, she/he/it must have seduced him/her/them. He/she/they love me. He/she/they would never do this to me. (this might lead to the Teary Breakdown, eww. Please don't.) then they'll probably leave numb and still Disbelieving. FACE IT HE/SHE/THEY DID DO THIS TO YOU. DEAL WITH IT!

**The Never Ending Questions Approach. **This is where the person was fully aware that their significant other/person in question was cheating/stealing/being a general jerk but wanted proof or someone to talk to about it. After showing them the proof they will then begin to ask, what will I do now? Should I move out or kick them out? I should break up with them shouldn't I? What do I do about the kids/dog/cat/couch? Why do you think he/she/they cheated/stole/lied/was a jackass? Is it me? What does he/she have that I don't? Could I have done anything to stop this? Were there signs? (At this point I will be calculating whether or not I could jump out the window and if the fall would kill me or if I beat myself to death with that paper weight over there would you notice? I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW AND REALLY DON'T CARE ALL THAT MUCH! Please go find a shrink and tell them all your problems or at the very least PAY ME.)

And finally there is the **Desperate I'm Still Sexy If They Can Cheat I Can Cheat Too Mentality**: THIS IDEA IS A NO-NO... unless you're hot. But even then we'd both end up feeling used and cheap and dirty and you really wouldn't have any reason to be mad at the person in question the morning after because you did the same thing the night before... granted to a lesser degree it was meaningless 'help-me-I'm-vulnerable-and-needy-revenge-sex'. You may be attractive but it's not going to help you tomorrow. This is by far the most amusing option as well as being the saddest in some if not most cases.

All of these choices are predicted and as petty and shallow as this is me and Nathan have a game, within five minutes of meeting the prospective burned lover or whoever the hell they are we have to choose which one of the five categories they would fit into. I have to admit that I'm amazingly good at this. It's not like I'm bragging but reading people is something I'm good at... that's why I always kick ass at poker. We don't usually play poker together anymore, I've taught Bevin a bit and she's ok, she gives away too much but. She has an honest face that's all. Skills can't read people well, definitely not me or Nate anyway. Peyton's never really cared for poker, she's never really been able to remember what to do when let alone how to read people. Jake's ok, too safe for my likely though he's not really into it, quite honestly he'd much rather prefer to hang out with Peyton on the couch and watch us all muck about. My only real competition is Nate, he knows it too. I'd like to think I'm better, we're probably the same actually. We play sometimes just for kicks, this is however not the point. The point of that long ramble is I'm good at reading people so I can usually guess what reaction I'll get from who I need to break news too. Anyway...

Today I checked my appointment book and found I had appointments with Mrs D'Angelo who husband is sleeping with his new secretary, Mr Emerson to tell him that yes his new bride is sleeping with her ex-boyfriend, Mrs Alexander to give her the news that Olivia, Susan, Theresa and Elizabeth are her husband's 'late night meetings', Natalie Freedman to explain that her now pregnant best friend Melinda has been screwing her fiancé Jack for the past few months and that there is a rather larger possibility that dear old Jacky boy is the father to mini Mel and I also need to tell Carly Simpson that yes there is another woman, and it's her because her dreamy older boyfriend Rick has a wife called Leah, two little boys, Connor, 7 and Sam 5 and a daughter, Amelia, 10.

Life is wonderful isn't it?

Mrs DeAngelo was the **Angry Freak Out**, I'd pegged her as the **Teary Breakdown** but it hadn't happened that way at all.

"Mrs DeAngelo I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this but it appears that your husband is in fact cheating on you but not with the woman from the gym, instead he's sleeping with his secuatary." I said to the ageing blonde sitting across from me. I reached into the drawer and pulled out some folders, the one marked DeAngelo and pulled out the photos that showed Mrs DeAngelo just what business mergers her husband was conducting late at night for the past few weeks. I braced myself expecting an emotional breakdown, instead what I got was steam coming out of her ears before the blow out. Mrs DeAngelo was definitely like a volcano.

"HE DARE HE! After everything I've done for him. I worked three jobs when he first opened that business, I put away all my dreams for his, I was the one who paid our way for the first five years of our marriage and most of the years before then. He was dirt broke when we first met. I got married at a courthouse in a $20 dress, he wore shorts and took me to KFC for our wedding dinner for God's sake." Mrs DeAngelo yelled.

"Well he's certainly going to get the shock of his life when he comes home to all his precious sport medals melted down into a new dog bowl for Monty won't he. Who really cares who came first in some EATING CONTEST. It's not even a sport. And all his precious Armani suits, we'll they'll be perfect to line Monty's new dog bed... his golf clubs... I wonder what would happen if I ran over them in his precious Bentley, that'll look good at the bottom of our pool won't it?"

All I could do was smile and nod tightly.

"Him and his precious little bimbo should be very happy together, I'll take him for everything he's got. That bastard. That insufferable bastard." Mrs DeAngelo raged some more. After telling me about how she could have had her choice of men and still could and how she was way too good for Mr DeAngelo, Mrs DeAngelo left.

Mr Emerson was the **Teary Breakdown**, I'd put him down as either the **Angry Freak Out** or the **Desperate I'm Still Sexy If They Can Cheat I Can Cheat Too Mentality**.

Mr Emerson's new wife had started seeing her ex-boyfriend. Mr Emerson was a high school science teacher named Samuel and he seemed to be a really nice guy, his young bottled blonde wife Dianne seemed to have stepped out of the pages of Playboy and her ex-boyfriend, who was a body builder or wrestler or something was definitely missing some IQ points and named Blaine.

It kind of sucked to have to be the one to tell him about his wife and her lover's weekly meeting at the Blue Diamond hotel, by the way what is cheating lovers and the Blue Diamond hotel? Mrs. Jenson and her lover Mr. Smith, Chase and whoever the hell he was with behind my back, Mr. Alexander and late night business associates Olivia, Theresa, Elizabeth and Susan... Now this guy's gold digging bimbo and her meathead body builder boyfriend. Is there like a cheating lover special?

"I'm really sorry but there really is no other explanation for your wife's behaviour. Not after the photos I have." I told him.

"Let me see them." He said his voice breaking.

"Are you sure?" I asked but I was already reaching for the drawer I kept the photos in. I spread out the photos in chronological order showing the events that took place on each Wednesdays for the past two months, like a little flip book.

An adulterous blonde, big boobed, tanned slutty sex-up-against-a-wall with bronzed muscled dumber-than-a-brick high-on-steroids flip book. Also comes in the making out in public step by step guide again featuring adulterous blonde, big boobed, tanned slutty ex wife with bronzed muscled dumber-than-a-brick high-on-steroids.

I watched him look over all the pictures and braced myself for either a lot of yelling and screaming about how she's a no good tramp who he wasted four years of his life with and millions of his pay checks on and how he's going to kill them both... or at the very least a couple of bad pick up lines and him hitting on me.

Instead I looked over to find him shaking, not with rage but with tears. It was kind of sad, really sad actually. Ten minutes later he was still crying and I was getting bored. He'd used up all my tissues and was still sobbing like a little girl, it had been about an hour. Get over it your new playboy bunny wife is a cheating hoe and has been screwing someone with a IQ of half a peanut and who's biggest accomplishment is being able to skull a six pack of beer in less than two minutes.

It sucks move on and deal with it. Or at least go a cry in a dark room ALONE for god's sake. Be normal. Sure look through your wedding album, watch your wedding video and try to pinpoint the exact moment everything went wrong, go through your text messages and voice messages and over analyse them, leave angry messages on her phone, throw her stuff out of your second story window onto the lawn below and turn the sprinklers, shred all her clothes into little bits and pieces and send them to her.

Just do it all away from me.

Honestly he could at least get mad and go find the guy who's been screwing his 'one and only love'. But no he didn't. That would probably create more problems than it solved for him. Examples, broken fingers and knuckles, a concussion or just humiliation. After another 15 minutes he left. Thank god. But only because I paged myself and told him to was the most important phone call ever.

Mrs Alexander was the **Never-ending Questions Approach** I figured that one. No matter whether or not I'd picked it, it still annoyed the hell out of me.

"I'm really sorry to be the one to tell you this but your sister was right, your husband hasn't been working late for the past few weeks, well not every night anyway." I explained and showed her the photos of Susanne, Elizabeth, Theresa and Olivia all in rather compromising positions with her husband. I felt really bad to have to show her that her husband was a cheating bastard but she needed to know. The sooner the better. If I had someone to tell me long before I gave Chase my heart that he'd end up being a cheating lying scum of the earth nothing nobody loser going nowhere fast drunk dickhead I would have thanked them greatly.

Too bad for me.

Good job I'm here for Mrs Alexander. So maybe she won't thank me straight away for ruining her fairytale life and popping her perfect bubble, I wouldn't have thanked the person who told me either. Not at first.

But later I would have and later I'm sure she will thank me too.

"Why would he do that to me?" Mrs Alexander asked. "What did I do wrong? Who are all these women? Where does he find them? Do they know about me?"

And I sighed knowing I had to answer them.

"He's done it because he's a jackass and thought he could get away with it, you didn't do anything wrong at all, he did. Susanne Richmond, Elizabeth Linderman, Theresa Rollins and Olivia Grayson. I don't know where he found them or if they know about you are not." I explained.

"Do you think he'll ever come back to me? What do you think I should do if he does come back? Should I see other people? What about my wedding rings? What should I tell my family? How about our friends? Do you think everybody knew but didn't tell me?"

There were a lot more questions to come, I knew this but even then after only a minute or two her voice was quickly becoming one of the most annoying sounds I ever have or ever will hear in my entire life.

"What made him stop loving me?" and she began to cry, it was then Mrs Alexander's voice became THE most annoying sound I ever have, had or will have heard in my entire life. But I couldn't just kick her out of my office or do anything stupid like roll my eyes, a habit which I have to admit happens to get me into trouble sometimes. Instead I faked my interested 'I really am listening and taking in every word you say, I care about you' face.

Do you think there are other girls?

Will he keep doing this in the future?

What would happen if I got back together with him?

Do you think he'd come back if I was pregnant?

Is it because we don't have kids?

Have I pressured him too much?

Were there other girls before these ones?

Do you think he's serious about any of them?

Are you sure they weren't just one night stands?

Do you think he could have been drunk and they could have seduced him?

Do you think it's me?

What do you think he sees in them?

Do you think if I was like them he'd like me?

What didn't I do for him?

Was he getting bored of me?

Will he ever love me again?

Will anyone ever love me again?

Am I unlovable?

OH MY GOD! I HAVE NO FREAKIN IDEA AND QUITE FRANKLY I DON'T CARE!

Finally she left but not before the question I still think about:

Is true love even out there? Is it real? Does it exist?

I don't know but I really hope so.

Surprisingly Natalie Freedman was the **Desperate I'm Still Sexy If They Can Cheat I Can Cheat Too Mentality**.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this Miss Freedman," I began my spiel.

"You can call me Natalie." Natalie told me so I did.

"Natalie, I don't like having to tell you that I think your fiancé is the father of your best friend's baby or that I know they've been having an affair behind your back for a while." I said.

"What?" Natalie asked.

"I'm really sorry." I said showing her the pictures. Natalie's eyes almost bulged out of her head as she flicked through all the photos I had of her cheating lover and backstabbing newly pregnant best friend.

"That little cheating bastard. He's such a dick. I hate that little cheating weasel." Natalie raged.

I could just nod, I mean everything she seemed to have said was true I guess.

"And her, after everything we've been through together, i mean how could she do this to me?" Natalie asked and for one terrifying second i thought she'd become another **Never-Ending Question Approach**. I would not have been able to handle that. Not two in one day, espeacially not right after each toher. But then she stopped with the questions.

"We've been best friends since kindergarten." She told me and i was expecting a **Teary Breakdown** from her on in.

"That little bitch." The anger reared up again but luckily her ranting stopped there.

"Well um that's all i have but it's more than enough." I told her.

"You know you're rather pretty." She said suddenly and i was confused.

"Thank-you?" I said hesitantly.

"He always used to try and get me to kiss other women. Well his loss right?" And she looked at me strangely. Crap i know that look, i get it a lot. I didn't mean to brag then but let's face it guys find my 'assets' basically my boobs and ass to be attractive. Some girls do too i guess.

"Um... Miss Freedman -" I said trying to get away from the subject of me and her getting revenge of her boyfriend.

"Call me Natalie." Natile said and smiled.

"Listen you're a very attractive girl -" i started.

"So are you." Natile said reaching out for his hand.

"But i'm really not into you like that and also even if we did i don't think you'd feel any better and i'd just end up being used to hurt your now ex-boyfriend." I told her. After a few more minutes of her trying to get me into bed and me trying to get her out of my office i finally succeeded while she did not.

It was weird to me that Natalie Freedman was the** Desperate I'm Still Sexy If They Can Cheat I Can Cheat Too Mentality**, let alone the fact that she was a woman because that didn't exactly weird me out. I'd never really thought about it... I mean she was attractive but... well I guess girls came on to me as well as guys, it never has bothered me, I've just never acted on it... I liked guys right? I mean Chase... well Chase turned out to be a bastard but I'd never dated a girl before... in college I'd fooled around once or twice with friends, just making out. It was funny. But I'd never dated a girl... I wasn't into them like that... was I? I dated plenty of guys, Nathan was right though they were all jackasses.

It was too weird I was thinking about it still, I guess it'll be a funny story to tell over dinner with everyone. Wouldn't it?

And lastly Carly Simpson was the **Disbelieving Meltdown**, slightly understandably.

"I'm sorry Miss Simpson but the man you've been seeing, Rick Jones is actually seeing someone else." I said.

"I knew it." Carly said. "But how could he?"

'Crap, no, no, no there can not be another **Teary Breakdown**.' I thought. 'Time to bring out the big guns.'

"He's actually married." I said.

"Oh My God." Carly cried out.

"With two kids." And the hits just kept on coming for Carly, granted i'm the one giving them to her but i'll do anything to stop the tears and not in a good way, in a please don't start crying or i'll kill myself kinda way.

"That can't be true." Carly said.

"Unfortunatley it is." I told her and showed her the pictures.

"What are their names?" Carly asked. Now this was just getting sad, i didn't want to prolong this for her. Taking a deep breath i told her.

"Amelia, Conner and Sam." And i showed her the photos of Rick being the perfect dad, attending soccer games, basket ball games and playing with the kids in the yard. Carly started to cry and i prayed she'd get a hold of herself so as not to turn into a** Teary Breakdown**.

"How old are they?" She asked.

"Amelia's 10, Conner's 7 and Sam's 5." And i pointed each child out to her.

"Is that his wife?" Carly asked pointing to the beautiful brunette Leah who was smiling, standing near the edge of one shot as she watched her husband and children play together in their front yard.

"Yes, it is. Her name's Leah." I said and handed her some tissues.

"But it can't be true." Carly said desperately.

"I'm afraid it is." I said feeling really sorry for her.

"Not, it can't be. It's not. You're just saying that to get me to pay you." Carly satnding looking angry.

'Thank God.' I thought. 'At least she's not crying anymore.'

"No i'm not." I told her moving the pictures over to her closely. "These are the pictures."

"You've photoshopped them." Carly told me matter-of-factly.

Yep, definately a Disbeliving Meltdown, i don't really blame her for going down that root, i would too. I did even. Only for a week until i realised how pathetic it was.

"No i didn't." I told her.

"Yes you did and i'm not paying you." Carly said.

I busted my ass in a car at two in the morning in the cold, heat, sun, wind, rain, sometimes snow and once hail. To get them the pictures of their loved one caught in the backwards cowboy position or the traditional screwing someone other than my wife/husband/boyfriend/girlfriend, or there's doggy style or maybe in the back seat of a car or up against a wall. I will tell you straight out that these are not Kodak moments, wedding pictures, family snaps, holiday memories or anything cute/warm/fuzzy/or Awww-worthy AT ALL. Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was to go into a photo shop and ask for my rolls of film to be developed. I'm so glad we invested in a dark room. Yes sometimes I still use film, I have a digital SLR too so the film isn't that much of an issue now, I just have to sterilise my computer and eyes after printing them.

"I don't care if you believe me or not but it's true, sooner or later you'll realise that and you'll also realise what an idiot you're being. But you will pay me... if you don't i'll see you in court." I said standing up. she looked up at me shocked and i ploughed out.

"It's terrible what's happened to you, trust me i know, i even was in your position once." I said, i decided to leave out the fact that it was rather recently. "I even acted like you are now until i realised that it was true."

Carly just sat there, her mouth moving up and down like a fish.

"Now you can keep the photos if you'd like, i've looked at them enough, i did not photoshop them , your boyfriend is married and has three kids, he's not a nice guy but you'll get over that eventually and you'll find someone who's worth you. But right now you'll go home cry, ring up girlfriends and bitch get drunk, break up with the bastard and be a better person for it. You'll also pay me $350 for it." I told her and she left a shocked mess. As she left my anger did too and i felt achingly sympathetic for her.

In order to get rid of this feeling i decided to play decoy for a night, normally i get Bevin or Peyton to come help me so i can get sound and pictures while chatting up an adulterer but tonight i just wanted to let go of everything. I dressed as slutty as i could without looking like a hooker and fitted the mic in my bra before heading off to a bar i knew a cheating husband from a case me and nathan was working frequented.

"Hey there gorgeous." Mr Harris said as she slid into the bar stool next to me.

"Hi handsome." I said.

"Can i get you a drink?" he asked.

"Perfect timing." I said as i swallowed the rest of my martini, it was my third of the night because he was last from work. At least that part of the lie he'll tell his wife is true. I could see the tan line from his wedding ring on his left ring finger as he paid the bartender for my fourth drink. The ring was probably in his pocket.

Some more bad pick up lines, some more alcohol and i agreed to go up to his hotel room. It was stupid i know, leaving them the guy is never part of the plan but i didn't give a damn anymore. I'd had a few martini's and he was kinda cute. On the way to his room i was begining to have second thoughts but then he kissed me and it was ook, at least i was feeling something apart from numbness, so i kissed back and we continued to his room. We went inside and he kissed me again, there was no spark but sparks weren't what i was looking for now was it. Then there was banging at the door. Begrudegingly he answered it and Nathan barged into the room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked annoyed as reality hit me.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said and he looked annoyed, rightfully so. But he looked concerned and disappionted at the same time, that was worse but what really did me in was the fact he looked kind of pityfull at me.

"What's going on here?" Mr Harris asked confused as ever.

"What's going on is that you're cheating on your wife." Nathan said. Mr Harris was shocked. "And we're leaving."

Nathan grabbed he and took me out of the hotel and into his car. We drove in silence mostly until we stopped at a red light, the third of our drive home.

"What the hell was that Brooke?" Nathan asked me.

"Nothing." I said looking out the window.

"It sure didn't look like nothing." nathan retorted and i was silent.

"You know better than that." He said.

"Better than what?" i asked being childish.

"Better than to go up to a hotel room with a guy you've just met. Espeacially a guy we're tailing." Nathan said and i shrugged, folding my arms across my chest.

"I know it's hard for you with Chase and everything." Nathan began.

"Oh for God's sake this isn't about him ok? Can;t something just me about me for once?" I asked annoyed and got out of the car as soon as Nathan parked it. I slammed the door.

"Fine then it's about you. Why the hell were you that stupid?" Nathan asked.

"Damnitt Nathan stop it ok? Just stop it. I don't need a lecture alright?" i said storming off up the stairs to my apartment. Nathan followed like i knew he would i wasn't really mad at him, just myself. Maybe the world actually. Once we were inside i stormed into my room while Nathan settled in on the couch to watch a basketball game.

A while later after getting changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt and taking off my make-up, undoing my hair and pulling it up into a pony tail i walked into the kitchen to get a drink of water. I was actually really tired.

"I'm not mad at you." I said as i grabbed a glass from the cupboard.

"I know you're not." Nathan said looking up from the TV.

"You're right i was stupid." I said as i walked to the couch.

"I know, i'm just looking out for you." He said.

"I know that too." I said as i filled up my glass. "I just feel numb and i wanted to feel something, i thought maybe he could give that too me."

"Brooke." Nathan began.

"Nate i know you're there i know you care, i know Bevin does, and Peyton, and jake, and Skills and everyone but i don't want to talk." I said and took a sip of water as Nathan nodded.

"Ok then." He said.

"I'm tired, iu'm going to crash now, feel free to stay the night." i told nathan.

"I was going to whether you said so or not and you know it." Nathan smiled. I smiled back.

"Tape the game for me." I said and he nodded.

"Already am." He said.

"Night." i said and began to walked to my room.

"We're supposed to catch cheaters." Nathan said. "Not become them Brookie, please remember that, just keep careful."

"Ok, Night Nathan." I said and continued to my room.

"Night Brooke." Nathan called back.

I lay in bed and tried to sleep, i'd been so stupid tonight. But through it all I couldn't stop thinking about Haley James and wondering which category she would fit into, she didn't seem to be the type to cry she knew she just wanted proof so she could divorce him, she wouldn't be angry I don't think, i mean she's cheated on him before and she almost knows he's cheating on her... it wouldn't be rational and Haley did strike me as a rational woman, it's hard to believe she'd have a disbelieving meltdown, I'd hardly believe she'd ask me a million pointless whiney questions... no Haley seemed to be very cool, calm and collected. She was level headed and would know what to do. So that left the **Desperate I'm Still Sexy If They Can Cheat I Can Cheat Too Mentality** but that didn't seem to sit right either.. Haley wasn't desperate as far as i knew, not that i knew much.

Maybe Haley was the exception to me and Nathan's rules... but that's not possible. That's not at all possible because me and Nathan had the rules for a reason, everybody fit into a category, it's what I knew, something I could count on. Without it I don't have anything I know for sure.

So she'd have to be in the** Desperate I'm Still Sexy If They Can Cheat I Can Too Mentality** even though she already has cheated and even though she's not the desperate type. It was like the game small children play where you have to push shapes through holes, only this time it was a hexagon and the holes offered were a square, a triangle, a circle, a rectangle and a star. None of them fit, but it didn't matter the hexagon was now smashed rather crudely into the circle hole.

That was how it was going to be, Haley in the **Desperate I'm Still Sexy If They Can Cheat I Can Too Mentality** and the hexagon in the circle hole, because i couldn't chake the thoughts of Haley or the weird feelings about Haley or Nathan's advice or warning to me, we're supposed to catch cheaters... not become them.

**What did you think? Worth the wait?**

**Weird i know.**

**I'm sorry it took my ages and some of it's rushed but i just wanted to get it posted now. I like it.**

**Also i know there wasn't any Baley in there but there will be more soon.**

**Lyrics for today:**

**"We don't follow fashion, That would be a joke, You know we're going to set them, set them, So everyone can take note, take note." – Goody Goody Two Shoes – Adam Ant**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Reviews really do give me inspiration as cheesy as it sounds but it's true. Keep reviewing and i'll keep writing, you'll get the chapters quicker!**

**LIZA!**

**xxx-ooo-xxx**


End file.
